


Settle Down

by reconquer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, for all intents and purposes this is a rei/minako fic it just takes a while to get there, omg look at these tags, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/pseuds/reconquer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people Rei kisses before she graduates high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, i am in multishipper hell, someone please help me i can't believe this, i swear to god this is a rei/minako fic  
> warnings for some homophobia and some caxual cissexism but both are due to lack of education and nothing else.....it's nothing super horrible  
> title is a kimbra song

Rei’s first kiss is with Usagi.

She supposes it’s appropriate, since Usagi’s the first person Rei’s ever had a crush on. It happens when Mamoru’s memory is still gone, and after everything, after watching all her friends die and being forced to make the decision to turn them back into soldiers even after they were given a second chance, losing Mamoru is the last thing Usagi needs. She’s pretty broken up about it, to say the least. Her nightmares are persistent and she shows up at the shrine on most nights. Usually she just sniffles a little bit, climbs into bed with Rei, and falls asleep, but that night’s dream was especially bad. 

She forces Rei all the way awake and Rei wants to be annoyed but Usagi is sobbing into her shoulder about how she would do anything for her and the other girls and how much she loves her and all of a sudden her hair’s being pulled and Usagi’s salty lips are on hers. Rei throws herself into the kiss wholeheartedly and Usagi laces her arms around Rei’s neck. She’s thinking about how she’s _finally_ kissing this clumsy, stupid girl who’s done nothing less than turn her life inside out when she’s suddenly being shoved back by the shoulders and she’s hyperaware of how out of breath they both are. Usagi’s staring at her with saucers for eyes and her hands are clenching and unclenching at Rei’s duvet. 

“Oh my God,” she says. Her voice sounds shaky and Rei’s not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing. “Um…I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” 

“Well, why not?” Rei demands. Usagi gives her an incredulous look.

“Because girls aren’t supposed to kiss other girls.” 

Rei feels like her stomach has dropped out of her body and her vision goes black around the edges. Tears are pricking painfully behind her eyelids. She can’t let herself cry over this. Not in front of Usagi, at least.

“Oh.” 

She does cry over it, but alone. She’s furious—at Usagi, at the world, at how volatile she is. Usagi kisses Rei a few more times and Rei lets her, but it only ever happens when she’s especially upset and it never goes very far before Usagi freaks out. She sleeps as far away from Rei as the twin bed allows her on those nights. 

It stops once Usagi gets back together with Mamoru. Years later, when Usagi is pregnant with Chibi Usa, she apologizes to Rei. She was young and close-minded, she says, and Rei should know that she loves her no matter what. Rei smiles and nods and forgives her.

 

Much to Rei’s surprise, the second person she kisses is Ami. 

Ami’s not really her type. Not that Rei’s really sure what her type exactly entails, but she does know that it’s not Ami.

It’s their first year of high school so study sessions happen less frequently than they had the previous year, but Ami still comes over even when no one else does. She says she likes the company—her apartment is too empty and quiet for her to concentrate, which Rei thinks doesn’t make any sense but doesn’t comment on it. She likes the company too. 

It’s one of those times and they’re both sitting at the low table in Rei’s bedroom.

“Hey, Rei?” Ami says in a small voice, peeking up from her textbook. Rei stops doodling stars in the margins of her notebook and looks up to meet her eyes.

“Hm?”

“Have you ever…kissed anyone?” Ami’s blushing just asking the question and Rei would think it was cute if she wasn’t terrified. 

“Uh,” she says, averting her eyes from Ami’s gaze. “Yeah.” 

“How do you do it?” 

There’s a stretch of silence. Rei just stares at her. How is she even supposed to answer this question? Why is Ami even _asking_ her this? 

“Why are you asking me this?” She finally blurts out. 

“Well, because I’m afraid someone’s going to kiss me one day and I won’t know what I’m doing and that would be really,” she takes a big gulp of air, “Embarrassing!” 

Rei finally cracks a smile. This isn’t as bad as she thought it was. 

“I don’t really know how to explain it, you kind of just…you know,” She shrugs. She looks at Ami. Ami looks at her. “I could show you.” 

She almost doesn’t believe she actually just said that, and she _definitely_ doesn’t believe that Ami’s sitting across from her vigorously nodding her head. She scoots closer to Ami and leans in, tilting her face so their noses won’t bump. She can’t help but think that this is very different from the last time she kissed someone. She can see the pulse point in Ami’s neck jumping wildly and she shoves her last thought out of her mind and softly presses her lips to Ami’s. 

Ami goes perfectly still. Rei pulls back and says, “You can move, you know,” in a soft voice. She leans back in and Ami’s lips are tentatively moving against hers. 

They kiss for a while, Rei doesn’t know how long. At one point, Ami puts her hand on Rei’s chest, near her collarbone, and Rei rests hers on Ami’s waist. Ami tastes like mint toothpaste and the sun streaming through the paper doors makes the backs of her eyelids blue. 

Eventually Ami pulls back. Her cheeks are flushed and she gives Rei a small smile. 

“Thanks,” she says in a near-whisper. Rei smiles back. 

 

She kisses Mako third.

Things around Tokyo and have been quiet since the Sailor Stars left and the senshi are slowly, finally letting themselves relax. Haruka and Michiru have enrolled in some classes in a local university, making them a permanent fixture in their lives. The first time Rei saw them kiss was the first time that Rei thought that maybe this (whatever _this_ is) could work out in the end. 

At some point after she enrolled, Haruka promised Usagi that she’d invite her and all her friends to a college party. That was her first mistake. Her second mistake was actually going through with it. 

Rei’s jumpy the whole ride over. She’s never been to a party and she’s never drank before, so she doesn’t know what to expect. Ami looks sick to her stomach with nerves. Mako’s rubbing her back, trying to comfort her, and Usagi and Minako are giggling like they’re already drunk. Who knows, maybe they are.

They’re led into this tiny apartment and Haruka daps some guy at the door wearing a beanie, presumably the owner of said tiny apartment. Rei can’t hear what she’s saying, but she gestures to Michiru and the other girls and the guy nods, waves, and points at the bar. 

At some point Michiru hands her a drink in a red cup that she assures her is fine, she watched the bartender make it and no one else touched it, and it tastes a little like Coke and a lot like some strong, pungent alcohol she doesn’t know the name for. It’s gross but she downs it anyway. She downs a couple, really. 

She’s perfectly content standing against the wall, swaying a little bit and trying to grab a hold of reality while watching the flashing lights on the ceiling but Usagi grabs her by the wrist and drags her into the mass of bodies. She briefly thinks that the apartment is probably over capacity but forgets about it when Haruka spins her around and pulls her against her body. She sloppily kisses her cheek and Rei laughs. It feels good. 

She’s tugged in a different direction and it’s making her even dizzier but she doesn’t care. She’s straining upwards and her arms are around Mako’s neck and Mako’s hands are on her waist and there’s a knee between her legs and she feels like she can’t breath but she keeps dancing anyway. 

She can’t remember how the kiss starts or how they even managed to fight their way out of the crowd but the wall’s hard on her back and teeth keep scraping against her lips and clicking into her own and there’s tongue and Rei moans involuntarily and rolls her hips into Mako’s. Mako’s hands are grabbing at her hips, then at her ass, and she’s making this stuttery, whiny noise and she feels like she’s melting. 

Reality comes crashing back down on her when she hears Minako’s high pitched, “Oh my God!” Mako breaks the kiss and they both glance over to a very shocked Minako and a completely devastated looking Ami. 

She hears Mako curse under her breath and suddenly she’s watching Mako walk out of the apartment. Minako calls after her and Rei loses her in the crowd. 

She’s still leaning heavily against the wall and Ami is still giving her that heartbroken look. Rei doesn’t know what to say, just hopes that they’re all drunk enough that they won’t remember this in the morning, even though she knows they will. 

 

The fourth person Rei kisses is Minako. 

Rei had always felt different about Minako than the other girls. Other than Usagi, Minako was her closest friend, but ever since they started high school she was starting to think maybe it was more than that. 

She knows that one of Minako’s quirks is that she’s very touchy and that she probably does this with everyone, but every time she touches Rei’s wrist in passing or lets her hand trail across her back after letting go of her waist she feels a jolt run through her. She shoves the feelings down; she knows that Minako likes boys and doesn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable or jeopardize their friendship. 

It happens after Minako’s volleyball team wins the regional championship for the first time in three years and the combination of her exhaustion and the high of adrenaline are making Minako chattery. 

She’s cuddled up into Rei’s side and her hair is damp from her shower and smells overwhelmingly like flowers. It’s closing in on midnight and Rei feels like she should call her grandfather to let him know she’ll be staying over but she doesn’t want to get up. 

“Hey, Rei,” Minako says so close to Rei’s ear that she has a suppress a shiver. “How come you’ve never had a boyfriend?” 

“I never really wanted one, I guess,” she mutters, glancing at the room behind Minako instead of actually looking at Minako.

“So, do you, like, not like boys at _all_?” Rei rolls her eyes. It’s not like she’s ever explicitly discussed her sexuality, but she thought it was pretty obvious. She doesn’t even make comments about boys in a weak attempt to cover it up like she used to. 

“Minako, you _were_ at that party last year, right? When I kissed—” 

“Well, yeah, but I just thought everyone liked both.” 

“Wait, what?” Minako frowns. 

“Me and Usagi and Mako all like both. I just assumed that was normal. That everyone was like that.” 

Rei is speechless. First of all, she can’t believe that Minako has gone seventeen years without realizing that she was part of a vast minority, and second of all she’s astounded at herself for not realizing that her and Minako could’ve _totally_ been a thing. 

Minako’s still frowning at her. “Is that weird?” 

“No! No, not at all,” Rei says hurriedly.

“Good.” Minako smiles and rolls over and unceremoniously kisses her. 

Rei feels like this is the most natural thing in the world and they’re kissing like they’ve been doing it for years. Hands are tangled in hair and clothes and their noses are bumping and they’re pressed up flush against each other. Rei’s smiling and Minako giggles. 

This could definitely work out. 

 


End file.
